Multi-pedestal winch systems are associated with large racing yachts, such as a 12 meter yacht raced in America Cup competition. Customarily, these multi-pedestal systems include two pedestal supported cranks which are operable by two sets of winch grinders. The two cranks may be supported on two separate pedestals, or in some situations the two cranks are supported in the spaces between three pedestals. The cranks are operated to rotate output shafts which are connected to winch drum assemblies for pulling in the headsail sheets of the boat. Generally, the two pedestal supported cranks are connected through devices known as disconnects to the port and starboard main winch drum assemblies, where winch drum assemblies may be driven by two or one or none of the pedestal suported cranks. This is accomplished by providing three shaft disconnects, one between the port side winch drum assembly and port side pedestal, a second between the port and starboard pedestal, and a third between the starboard pedestal and starboard winch drum assembly. The disconnects may be provided outboard of the pedestal, or the disconnect may be incorporated into the pedestal housing assembly.
In the normal operations of these multiple pedestal winches, it often occurs that the winch grinders on the port side crank, for instance, may decide that they are needed with the starboard side grinders to help grind the starboard side winch drum assembly. At that time, it is necessary for the port side grinders to operate their disconnect to disconnect from the port side winch drum assembly and then operate the center disconnect to connect the port side crank to the starboard side crank. At the time that this reconnection operation occurs, all members of the crew are normally in an operating mode where almost instantaneous action is desired, and the two step connection operation involving disconnection with the port side winch and connection to the starboard pedestal is more time consuming than is desirable.